Curl discovery
by Ordinary October
Summary: Lucas and Mathias held a small movie night for two, watching the american movie Frozen. One thing leads to another and the Dane discovers the power of the little curl on the side of Lucas's head.


Lucas sat on the couch almost perfectly poised, staring at the tv across the room completely immersed with American film. Mathias sat a foot away from him, feet crossed and rested on the coffee table in front of him, arms behind his head eyeing the screen.

They had been given the American movie Frozen by Alfred who claimed it to be the best movie in the whole world. Mathias intrigued that a Danish man portrayed a major contribution was determined to see it for himself. Since Norway had nothing better to do and was told there were trolls included he joined the Dane.

Mathias shifted in his seat and turned his head toward Lucas "Alfred said the plot for this movie was created by a Danish man." He shot Lucas a cocky smile that crinkled his eyes.

"Hm." Lucas paid him zero attention as he reached for the remote once again.

"How many times are you going to replay this part?" Mathias groaned as he rolled his eyes. They were approaching the 5th time Lucas replayed the troll song "True love."

"I like it." Said the Norwegian eyes glued to the screen face leaving no trace of an expression.

"You just like it because of the silly trolls." Lucas nodded in reply eyes still fixated on the television before him.

Mathias chuckled and closed his eyes, listening to the musical across the room. As the song finished once again, it was replayed once again. Mathias sighed and relaxed his body deeper into the couch growing drowsy over the boredom of the repetition.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper~" Mathias's eyes shot open as her heard the soft melody come from the Norwegian's mouth, in gentle whispered voice, that was sweet and calming. Not anything he would ever expect from Lucas.

He froze and looked over, refraining from starling him and interrupting this world wonder. Mathias had never heard Lucas sing, he barely ever talks and he gets the lucky chance to hear him sing?

Lucas sat there, eyes still caught up in the animation before them, singing lightly along, words rolling of his tongue. Mathias was wonder-stuck, not ever had he seen his friend act so "out of character", he was breathless not wanting this moment to end. Lucas was so passionate about this small scene that Mathias found it extremely adorable.

As Lucas's hand reached for the remote once again his hand collided with another, quickly alarmed he turned toward the gentle touch that had grasped his hand. His eyes fell on the face of a smiling Dane, grinning from ear to ear. Lucas was hit with a wave of embarrassment, although his expression hid it, Mathias could point out the small hint of pink lingering on his ears.

With his free hand Mathias grabbed the remote, paused the movie and threw the device out of reach.

"What are you doing." Lucas shot back bewildered but Mathias's grip only got tighter around his wrist. Mathias jerked Lucas's body forward causing him to fall right into his arms. As his smaller body came in contact with his, he spread his arms out taking Lucas into a large bear hug.

Lucas's body squirmed above his, as he threatened to strangle the Dane. As much as he struggled to free himself, Mathias's hold only got stronger.

Mathias's booming laugh filled the room as he teasingly held the Norwegian's body closer to his, squeezing him tight. He gently reached a hand up to Lucas's light blond hair and ruffled through it, playfully messing it up. Just then he heard an audible moan above him. They both froze. Norway's cheeks only got darker, expression failing to hide his embarrassment and pleasure.

His hand had grasped Lucas's curl.

The Dane questionably sat up, one hand remaining in his hair and one around his waist. Lucas broke eye contact and tried to turn his head away from Mathias. He sat there completely flustered as he straddled the larger nation.

"Eh, Nor... Are you feeling well? Your face is all red." Mathias asked completely oblivious to were his hand was positioned in Lucas's hair. He brought their faces closer trying to peer into his face, studying this foreign expression. This only caused a tighter pull on the gravity defining curl, tugging it down with more force.

"Ah-urgh, uh." Lucas let out muffled groans, trying to conceal the sensation that sent chills down his spine.

"Anko, s-stop." Lucas attempted to twist his body away from Mathias, avoiding any arousal.

"Hey, Norge, seriously... What's wrong?" Mathias blinding tugged the sensitive curl again, causing Lucas to shoot up and lock his lips with the Dane's. With so much attention given to his erogenous zone it could easily cause Lucas to lose complete control over his actions. This weakness not only caused pleasure but also caused full utter embarrassment for the sounds and movements he could not contain.

Mathias's eyes widened, bewildered by the fact the guy who barely exposes any expression is completely vulnerable above him, showing every expression his brain lacked memory of.

Responding to the sudden kiss, Mathias flipped their bodies over, straddling the smaller nation, never stopping to breaking the intense kiss.

Lucas clung to the back of Mathias's shirt in an attempt to close the space between them. Mathias still grasping the curl, he generously stroked his head, rubbing the curl more. By reacting to this Lucas arched his back producing moans under Mathias's lips.

"Man. You're... You're freaking adorable!" Mathias laughed over Lucas, admiring his vulnerable state, troubled expression and lustful sounds.

"Shut up... It's your fault..."

"What? Is it my dashing good looks? Or my breathtaking voice?" Mathias grinned to his self, feeling triumphed.

"No."

"Huh? Then what?" Lucas broke eye contact, ears redding.

"Common Norge. What is it?"

"Your damn hand. My... curl."

"What? This thing?" Mathias dumbly tugged and the curl and ran his fingers down it, twisting it along the way. In response he revived a muffled moan below him and hands clutching to his shirt.

"S-stop."

Mathias grinned as an idea sprung across his mind, he grinned and moved his hips into the smaller nation in a sensual notion teasing with him. He reached his hand to the curl once again, wrapping it in his fingers, waving it back and forth.

"Ugh, Ankooo~" Lucas immediately got embarrassed letting his pleasure to leak his mind, his expression completely exposed, no mask hiding over it.

The Dane trusted his hips into the Norwegian's with pleasure, running into the bulge in Lucas's pants he smirked and laughed.

"Never thought I'd see you like this Norge." Mathias chuckled and ran a hand through his hair embarrassed.

"It's-"

Mathias cut him of. "All my fault, I know. I know." He said bringing his lips down to meet Lucas's once again, pushing his tongue inside, exploring each other's mouths while fighting for dominance.

"Hahh, Norge." The Dane took a moment to lock this moment in his memory. Scanning the lustful expression on Lucas's face, his eager hands gripping at his clothes, muffling sounds of pleasure.

They locked lips once again, Mathias gently nibbling on Lucas's lip as they part.

"jeg elsker dig."

Lucas replied without wavering. "jeg elsker dig."

~Time skip through the frick frack~

Both of the nations cradled each other on the couch, breathing still, enjoying each other's presence. Lucas laid in between the couch and Mathias, whose arm provided a pillow. Mathias laid on the edge of the couch, hugging the Norwegian under the thin blanket.

Mathias spoke up, not opening his eyes. "You really liked that song didn't you?"

Lucas turned his head toward him replying. "Yeah."

"Heh, your singing was really cute." Mathias opened one eye to peer at the smaller nation's expression. Instead he received a pillow to face and Lucas turning his body toward the couch, leaving Mathias's tight hold.

"Aw common Norge." Mathias wrapped his arms around Lucas's body, dragging it closer to his. He dug his face in the back if his neck, breathing in the scent of his soft golden hair. After a while Lucas relaxed into his touch and fell into his body as he closed his eyes. The Dane smirked and held him closer, snuggling up to his head.

~the end~

-extra

Even footsteps came from the stairs, making their way to the kitchen next to the living room. Berwald opened the pantry and prepared morning coffee for the Nordic house hold.

Walking past the door frame leading into the living room he could see Mathias's hair peek up, over the side of the couch. The Swede sighed. 'Mathias probably got drunk again, passed out on the couch and left a mess on the coffee table.'

Berwald reluctantly headed into the living room, reading to clean up whatever mess the Danish man left today. Approaching the couch he noticed a trail of clothes, not just Mathias... But.. He walked closer to the couch peaking over with curiosity. The Dane was sleeping soundly clinging to Lucas's body, wrapping it up in a big hug.

Both sleep soundly. Naked. Sharing the thin blanket. The Swede only sighed as he shut off the tv and folded the clothes covering the floor.

He crossed the room and draped a bigger and less revealing blanket over the two as he left the room and proceeded to pour his coffee. Mathias slowly lifted his head and blinked away his drowsy sleep. Glancing around the room noticing the new blanket over him and clothes folded he propped his body up to face the kitchen. He looked over to notice Berwald staring at him from across the room.

"Yo swede. Thanks." Mathias gave him a small solute, Berwald only nodded his head and sipped his coffee.

The youngest nation of the Nordics lazily came walking into the room, rubbing his eyes. Noticing the men spooning on the couch and the clothes beside them he let out a loud shriek startling Lucas awake, everyone turned their heads toward the erupt scream.

Completely flustered, Emil stood before the couch staring down at them wide-eyed, in awe, never breaking his gaze.

Lucas just said blankly "good mornin' brother."

**Hope you enjoyed it! My first DenNor, I just felt they lacked curl fanfics and thought "why not make my own!" (Even though it's probably not that interesting and short.) -oh well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, den frozen, nor you. (Had to) **

**Translation: **

**"jeg elsker dig." = I love you (in both Danish and Norwegian) **

**-thanks for reading! Please leave comments! Tell me what you think! ^-^ **


End file.
